This invention relates generally to the field of male urinary appliances used by incontinent persons, and more particularly to an improved device for mounting a known-urine collecting bag upon the front surface of the thigh in an inconspicuous manner such that it can be periodically drained without disconnection from the patient. Devices of this general type are known in the art, and the invention lies in specific constructional details which permit improved comfort on the part of the user, as well as increased convenience in use.
At the present state of the art, there is a marked preference for a disposable bag formed from heat-sealed synthetic resinous material, such as polyethylene and the like, which can be used during the course of the working day, emptied periodically, and disposed of after a relatively short period of time without the necessity of restoring the same to sanitary condition. Such bags are fitted with a check valve at the upper edge thereof, and a drain tube at the lower edge which may be opened without disengaging the bag from the user.
The principal disadvantage of this type of construction is that it requires mounting means on the leg of the wearer in the form of upper and lower straps which are not only uncomfortable, but tend to inhibit circulation when the device is worn over a period of time. While the prior art has dealt with this problem to some degree, older constructions require the use of a specialized container which is not readily commercially available, and which is somewhat difficult to use.